Zenki/Gallery/Ingame/BR
= Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden = This gallery subpage showcases images of Zenki's ingame incarnation from Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden. Feel free to return to the Zenki's ingame gallery page if you want to check out his other ingame appearances. closed= Click one of the tabbers to check out it's contents. This section not only features images of Zenki's Chibi and Demon God forms, but also a trivia section on cut content, implying that one point in development, Battle Raiden had a more serious tone to it. In Japan, "Demon God Zenki" is also known as "Kishin Zenki". |-|Chibi Zenki= Sprites and Mugshots Chibi Zenki mugshots Battle Raiden.png|Chibi Zenki's facial expressions Chibi Zenki breathing battle raiden.gif|Chibi Zenki's idle animation Zenki faint Battle Raiden.gif|The animation of Chibi Zenki fainting after the player loses a life. Cutscenes Intro Zenki sleep Battle Raiden cutout.png|Chibi Zenki as he appears in the intro cutscene Chiaki Chibi Zenki intro Battle Raiden.png|Zenki sleeping in Chiaki's bed Chibi Zenki Chiaki intro Battle Raiden.png|While he was only searching for warmth, Chiaki thought that he had something else in mind and thus punished him for sneaking into her bed. Chibi Zenki Chiaki intro Battle Raiden 2.png|Zenki licks his wounds while Chiaki has a vision sent by Ozunu. Chibi Zenki Chiaki intro Battle Raiden 3.png|Chiaki dragging Zenki along with her |-|Demon God Zenki= Sprites and Mugshots Kishin Zenki mugshots Battle Raiden.png|Demon God Zenki's facial expressions Demon God Zenki breathing battle raiden.gif|Demon God Zenki's idle animation Kishin Zenki walk BR animated.gif|His walking animation Kishin Zenki punch BR animated.gif|While punching an enemy He will use this move, if you repeatedly press the Y-button at a medium rate Kishin Zenki Gurenge BR animated.gif|Gurenge (Crimson Lotus Attack) If you repeatedly press the Y-button at a fast rate, he will use Gurenge instead Kishin Zenki crouch BR animated.gif|Crouching and getting back up Kishin Zenki crouch punch BR animated.gif|Punching a foe while crouching Kishin Zenki back step BR.gif|While doing a back step Zenki is invincible when he looks like shown in this image Kishin Zenki Rudora BR animated.gif|While using Rudra Kishin Zenki hurt BR.gif|When he gets hurt by a foe's attack or a trap Kishin Zenki hurt rare aerial alternate BR.gif|Same as previous, but in mid-air Cutscenes Vajura-On-Ark Zenki transform battle raiden.png|Chibi Zenki transforming... Zenki transform battle raiden 2.png|...into his Demon God form Zenki transform battle raiden 3.png|"The God Zenki has risen!" Ending Battle raiden ending 2.png|Once Shijura has been defeated, Zenki and Chiaki can be seen standing inside a crumbling tower. Battle raiden ending 3.png|The tower is the Jushi's Cursed Castle. As things get to dangerous, Zenki just picks up Chiaki and leaves with her. Battle raiden ending 8.png|Once they are outside, the whole thing vanishes and Chiaki exclaims how Ozunu's vision from the intro won't come true. Using Rudra Anjura battle raiden 10.png|The Rudra deals a great deal of damage to Anjura. Anjura battle raiden 11.png|It is possible to finish her off with it before she gets a chance to transform. Other Battle Raiden menu bg.png|Zenki as he appears in the background of the game's menu screen. |-|Trivia= Fainting Chibi Zenki and unused content Regardless which form Zenki had at the time he fell in battle, he will go down silently and the game will always show Chibi Zenki fainting. Despite this, the ingame soundtest actually has death cries both for Chibi Zenki and Demon God Zenki, implying that there could actually have been more to it. The death cries and another unused hurt grunt for Chibi Zenki were later reused in Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight. Just as intended, Zenki lets out a death cry whenever he runs out of health and thus dies. He also doesn't have a cute fainting animation, he actually falls onto his back and stays still. Same goes for Chiaki, who didn't have any kind of unused content like this in Batoru Raiden/Battle Raiden. Sound Effects This is a short list, showing the locations of the unused sound effects in the game's sound test: * 082 - Chibi Zenki's unused hurt grunt * 086 - Chibi Zenki's unused death cry * 101 - Demon God Zenki's unused death cry Zenki's death Despite what was previously assumed to be Zenki simply fainting as a Chibi, whenever he lost all of his health, has been disproven by the Japanese version's text from the life lost screen, which differs from its English counterpart. Battle Raiden Zenki dies Japanese.png|Battle Raiden's life lost screen in the Japanese version Zenki battle raiden game over.png|Battle Raiden's life lost screen in the English version While the English version by DynamicDesigns shows Chiaki berating Zenki on his failure, it doesn't quite fit with her facial expressions. This is because they changed the text to make it less depressing. In the English version, Chiaki says the following: "Jeez, you're useless!" While in the Japanese version, she says this: もう,頼りないんだから。 (Mō, tayorinai ndakara.) ...which directly translates to: "He is on the other side, because I am unreliable." ...or alternatively: "He is dead, because he couldn't rely on me." So, while the English version hides the fact, that Zenki has died by going with "he has fainted and Chiaki berates him on failing", the Japanese version clearly stays that "Zenki has gone to the other side" and that Chiaki blames herself for his death. Now, that both the translator of this text and the readers know the truth, it leaves the question, whether we wanted to know the truth or not, which everyone has to answer to themselves. Hurt Sprite Oddities The following notes only regard Zenki's hurt sprites. If he gets hurt, most of the time, he will use his first hurt sprite. Despite having a perfectly fine second sprite for getting hurt in mid-air, the game will only show it very rarely. It has been speculated, that this might be due to a developer's oversight. The first hurt sprite is the one where he crosses his arms and cringes slightly, while the second one is the one where he appears to be flung away by an enemy's attack or falling backwards. If Zenki gets hurt while crouching, he will say "Nyargh!" (as Chibi Zenki) or "Woargh!" (as Demon God Zenki) like his does normally, but will still show his crouching sprite. These oddities affect both of Zenki's forms. Chibi Zenki's falling backwards sprite is also used as a part of his fainting animation. Category:Zenki's Ingame Gallery Subpages